¿por qué no me dejas estar a tu lado?
by ladyloka89
Summary: Hola!bueno he aqui mi versión sobre lo que será el séptimo curso, aunque centrándome un poco en la pareja de HG. ¿logrará Ginny volver con Harry?
1. Chapter 1

**Capítulo1:** Últimos días con los Dursley

Todos los personajes son propiedad de JK Rowling aunque la historia la escribo yo sin ánimo de lucro.

Era un atardecer caluroso de mediados de julio en un barrio normal de Londres, llamado Privet Drive. Allí todas las casas eran casi iguales, de ladrillo, su tejado a dos aguas, un jardín que volvía a estar seco como los dos últimos años y un coche aparcado en la explanada frente a cada casa. Concretamente en el número cuatro vivía un chico de 16 años junto con sus horribles tíos y su odioso primo Dudley, aquel chico llamado Harry Potter o "El elegido" tal y como lo nombraba el diario El Profeta, no era un muchacho normal, era un mago, el único que había sobrevivido a la furia del mago más oscuro de todos los tiempos, Lord Voldemort. Harry había crecido unos cuantos centímetros desde que terminara el curso escolar, antes de lo normal, debido a la muerte de otro de los mejores magos del mundo, Albus Dumbledore, director de Howgarts, mentor y segundo padre para el muchacho. Éste aún se resignaba a creer que ya no lo volvería a ver ni le volvería a ayudar, realmente sufrió una gran pérdida y todo por culpa de "el que no debe ser nombrado" y aquel traidor de Snape. Harry se enfurecía al pensar que aquel en el que Dumbledore entregó toda su confianza lo había traicionado y lo había matado y con él muchas de las esperanzas de la comunidad mágica de vencer de una vez para siempre a Voldemort. Una lechuza le sacó de sus pensamientos y vio que pig, la lechuza de Ron traía una carta, se la quitó de la pata y comenzó a leerla:

_Querido Harry:_

_¿Qué tal estás? Ya sé que no te he escrito en toda la semana, pero es que he estado ocupado ayudando a mi madre y a Bill a organizar la boda que se celebrará aquí en La madriguera dentro de dos semanas. Por supuesto no hace falta decirte que estás invitado. Fleur está un poco nerviosa yendo de aquí para allá y organizando cosas pero no se separa de mi hermano en ningún momento. La verdad es que no me hace gracia que se case con la Flegggr pero parece que se quieren y en estos tiempos... Por cierto he hablado con Hermione y también vendrá a la boda dos días antes y se quedará aquí el resto del verano. Espero que tú también te quedes lo que queda de verano y otra persona en especial se alegrará aún más :P Fred y George están saturados de trabajo con la tienda, tanto que han tenido que contratar a una ayudante (la verdad es que es muy guapa, saben elegir bien), me han traído un pack especial Weasley con orejas extensibles, bombas fétidas y unos cuantos de sus nuevos productos estrella. Bueno me voy despidiendo porque mamá ya me está llamando para que baje a cenar, espero tu respuesta._

_Ron_

Harry sacó un trozo de pergamino y se puso a escribir la contestación a la carta de Ron pero su tía Petunia lo llamó para que pusiese la mesa. Cuando bajó se encontró a su tía haciendo la cena en la cocina y su tío Vernon salió a la sala para ver la televisión.

-Harry, pon la mesa por favor- le dijo su tía Petunia.

El muchacho no emitió ningún sonido como respuesta y simplemente se limitó a hacer lo que le había dicho.

Después de que la mesa estuviese lista, Harry le tuvo que ayudar a terminar de hacer la cena y mientras lo hacían al chico le entraron ganas de preguntarle a su tía acerca de su madre y la relación que tenían pero se contuvo por miedo a la reacción que podría provocar en Petunia.

-Harry¿qué te ocurre? Desde que volviste del colegio ese tuyo estás más triste y menos hablador de lo normal.

-Es que... murió... Dumbledore a causa de los mortífagos de Voldemort- Tía petunia soltó un gritito ahogado.

-Ese... ¿no es el que mató a tus padres? –Preguntó Petunia mientras Harry afirmaba con la cabeza- Oh, lo siento mucho, creo que era un gran mago.

-¿cómo lo sabes? -dijo Harry de malas maneras

-Lily hablaba de él cuando venía a pasar las vacaciones a casa y después cuando se casó con James me dijo que Dumbledore les estaba ayudando mucho y que era un gran hombre y el único mago al que ese... vol... le tenía miedo.

Harry le iba a contestar a su tía cuando aparecieron su tío y su primo por la puerta de la cocina diciendo que tenían hambre, así que dieron por terminada la conversación y se pusieron a cenar. Después Harry subió a su habitación y cogió el álbum de fotos con sus padres y él cuando era un bebé y se quedó dormido mirándolo. El resto de los días que pasó en casa de los Dursley eran pura rutina: Harry preparaba el desayuno, luego lo recogía todo y hacía las tareas que su tía le mandaba y a media tarde se iba a su habitación a repasar hechizos. Mientras Harry estaba limpiando la jaula de su lechuza Hedwig, que había salido de caza cuando vio una noticia en El Profeta que le llamó la atención:

Bellatrix Lextrange y Severus Snape vistos en una pequeña localidad del Valle de Godric 

La conocida mortífaga Bellatrix Lextrange que estuvo en Azkaban por torturar con una de las maldiciones imperdonables a los señores Longhbotom y Severus Snape, antiguo profesor de Howgarts y asesino del director de esa misma institución, fueron vistos en una pequeña aldea del Valle de Godric al sur de Londres. Los aquí mencionados mataron a dos aurores del ministerio que llevaban varias semanas tras ellos cuando los encontraron en la plaza de la pequeña aldea y se produjo un duelo que acabó con la vida de los dos aurores la pasada tarde sobre las 6 y media. El ministerio no quiere publicar más información por lo que desconocemos la razón de que los mortífagos se encontrasen allí ni tampoco sabemos lo que buscaban.

Harry dejó de leer cuando vio que su lechuza había vuelto y traía una carta, el muchacho la cogió y reconoció la letra de su amigo Ron.

Querido Harry:

Supongo que has leído la noticia que viene en el diario El Profeta¿ crees que esos estaban a la búsqueda de los horcruxes?¿ Crees que han descubierto que vamos tras ellos? He hablado con mi madre y me ha dicho que mañana como cumples diecisiete años y eres mayor de edad te iremos a buscar para que pases aquí el resto del verano y acudas a la boda de Bill y Fleur. Ten tus cosas preparadas que te iremos a buscar alrededor de las 12.

Ron

El muchacho sintió una súbita alegría al pensar que por fin dejaría la casa de sus tíos e iría a casa de la gente que más quería, los Weasley, le habían tratado desde el principio como uno de sus hijos y Harry estaba realmente agradecido por todo lo que habían hecho por él. Comenzó a guardar todas sus cosas en el baúl lo más rápido que pudo sin importarle lo desordenado que quedase. Cuando terminó bajó las escaleras corriendo hacia la cocina.

-Tía Petunia –dijo Harry en un tono de voz muy amable- mañana me vendrán a buscar mis amigos para que pase el resto del verano con ellos y como mañana cumplo la mayoría de edad en el mundo mágico no creo que vuelva.

-De acuerdo –dijo su tía en un tono de voz que Harry no puedo distinguir si se trataba de alegría o de tristeza.

El muchacho salió al jardín para despejarse un poco y pensar¿qué harían Bellatrix y Snape en el Valle de Godric¿Qué buscaban¿Tendría Ron razón al decir que habían descubierto que iban detrás de los horcruxes? De repente apareció una señora con olor a gato sacando al chico de sus cavilaciones.

-¡Hola Harry¿Qué haces?

-Ah, hola señora Figg. Nada solo estaba pensando.

-Pues eso podrías hacerlo perfectamente en tu habitación. No es conveniente que andes por la calle sin protección alguna.

-No se preocupe ya no soy un niño, se cuidarme perfectamente solo y si no me equivoco apuesto a que alguien de la Orden está vigilándome.- la señora Figg calló y para romper el silencio le dijo:

-Me he enterado que mañana te vas a la madriguera y que no volverás a casa de tus tíos.

-Si, así les ahorrare el tiempo de disgusto que tienen cuando estoy aquí, así todos seremos más felices.

-Pues yo no creo que les estorbes tanto - respondió la señora Figg

-¿Cómo? Usted ha visto como me tratan, no soy mas que una carga para ellos.

-Puede que tu tío Vernon y tu primo no te aprecien mucho, pero estoy segura de que tu tía sí. Al fin y al cabo sois de la misma sangre, eres hijo de su hermana.- Harry no le contestó, solo se limitó a mirarla.

-En fin - volvió a decir la señora Figg- ha sido un placer conocerte Harry Potter, espero que te vaya muy bien en tu nueva vida y vengas alguna vez a visitarme.

-Lo mismo digo señora Figg, aunque no creo que vuelva por aquí.

-Es una pena chico pero si es lo que deseas... - y diciendo esto se dio media vuelta dejando al muchacho solo e intrigado por la última frase que le acaba de decir.

Se dijo a sí mismo que solo era uno más de los desvaríos de aquella señora y se fue a su cuarto sin cenar a descansar porque mañana iba a ser un día muy ajetreado.

-------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Hola!!Que tal estais?Espero que os haya gustado el primer capítulo, es el primer fic que escribo así que no seais muy duros conmigo pero por favor dejarme reviews!!!Ciaoo!!


	2. Un cumpleaños especial

**Capítulo 2: Un cumpleaños especial**

Al día siguiente Harry se levantó de muy buen humor ya que por fin tenía la mayoría de edad en el mundo mágico y abandonaría la casa de sus tíos en la que tan malos ratos pasó. Desayunó y ayudó a su tía en las tareas hasta que dieron las 12, entonces aparecieron en el salón de la casa Tonks y Remus, los cuales parecían estar mucho más cansados que cuando Harry los vio por última vez.

-¡¡Hola Harry!! – Saludaron Tonks y Lupin al unísono -¿ Qué tal estás? ¿Te han tratado bien estos muggles? –Preguntó mirando hacia tío Vernon el cual estaba morado y parecía que iba a estallar mientras que su hijo se escondía detrás de él.

-Hola –respondió Harry

-¿Tienes tus cosas preparadas? –El muchacho asintió- bien, entonces ¿Tonks cariño te importaría bajar su baúl?

-En absoluto –dijo la chica del pelo color rosa chicle y salió de la sala rumbo hacia las escaleras.

-¿cariño? –preguntó Harry mientras se reía

-Em... –Lupin se puso rojo como un tomate- Sí, es que Tonks y yo somos novios...

-¡¡Enhorabuena!! Me alegro de que ustedes dos por fin estén juntos, se nota que se quieren.

En ese instante apareció la chica con el baúl de Harry flotando detrás de él, el tío Vernon parecía que se había inflado aún más y que en cualquier momento iba a explotar.

-Bueno Harry será mejor que nos vayamos, nos esperan.

-Harry –Dijo su tía Petunia haciendo que el chico se girase para mirarla- Sé que no te hemos tratado muy bien en todos estos años, pero quiero que sepas que te quiero y que puedes volver cuando quieras y si necesitas algo solo tienes que pedírmelo.

-Gracias, lo pensaré - dijo el muchacho todavía conmocionado por lo que le acababa de decir su tía. Jamás se hubiera imaginado que realmente la hermana de su madre le quería aunque fuese sólo un poquito, siempre pensó que lo consideraban un estorbo en esa casa, pero si lo pensaba bien al fin y al cabo eran de la misma sangre.

-Venga vámonos - dijo mirando al muchacho- Nos apareceremos en la madriguera ¿de acuerdo? - Harry asintió- Bien a la de tres, una... dos... ¡tres!

El chico pensó en la madriguera y sintió una sensación muy desagradable pero al cabo de unos segundos apareció en la casa de los Weasley. Cuando abrió los ojos vio a toda la familia Weasley dándole un comité de bienvenida.

-¡FELIZ CUMPLEAÑOS! - dijeron todos al unísono.

-Oh, Harry cariño ¿que tal estás? – Dijo Molly abrazando al chico- seguro que estás muerto de hambre, hemos preparado una fiesta para celebrar tu cumpleaños.

-Gracias –contestó el muchacho que se sentía abochornado entre tanta felicitación y tanto abrazo.

-¡¡Harry felicidades!! ¿Qué tal estás? - dijo Hermione mientras también lo abrazaba.

-Venga dejar de atosigarle, vamos a mi habitación para que dejes el baúl –respondió Ron.

Mientras Harry cogía el baúl con la ayuda de su amigo, vio a su pelirroja con el pelo suelto y dedicándole una de sus sonrisas, el chico pensó que estaba más guapa que nunca y deseó abrazarla y besarla, "¡¡contrólate, no puedes estar con ella, no puedes exponerla al peligro, no debes!!" Se dijo a sí mismo "pero es que es tan bonita y la quiero tanto..." "ya basta".

Después de dejar sus cosas en la habitación de su amigo, bajaron y se pusieron a comer todo lo que había preparado la señora Weasley mientras charlaban con Hermione y los gemelos. Cuando terminaron Harry estuvo abriendo todos las cosas que le habían regalado entre ellas un pack especial de los gemelos, un libro de hechizos avanzados de parte de Hermione y una guía de los mejores equipos y jugadores de Quiditch de Ron, pero Harry estuvo todo el rato fijándose en Ginny, la cual no hablaba sólo se limitaba a observar la escena. Una vez dada por finalizada la fiesta la gran mayoría se fueron a dormir, mientras que su amigo pelirrojo y Hermione comenzaban a discutir acaloradamente por lo que el ojiverde decidió salir a dar un paseo. La noche era clara y calurosa, el cielo estaba lleno de estrellas por lo que el muchacho se sentó junto a un árbol a contemplarla.

-Feliz Cumpleaños –le susurró una voz al oído que le provocó un escalofrío.

Se dio la vuelta y se encontró con Ginny frente a él y con una amplia sonrisa.

-Antes no te he podido felicitar porque estaban todos a tu alrededor –dijo la muchacha.

-Ah, gracias

-Toma tu regalo –le dijo la chica mientras sacaba un paquete y se sentaba al lado de Harry.

El muchacho desenvolvió el paquete y encontró una cajita roja, la abrió y encontró un anillo de plata con un dibujo de una snicth y otro parecido a su cicatriz. Lo observó más detenidamente y se percató de que en la parte interior tenía una inscripción que decía: _" Para mi chico especial"_.

-Ginny... –comenzó a decir el chico.

-¿Te gusta? –le interrumpió la pelirroja

-Sí, es muy bonito pero creí... que... había quedado todo claro entre nosotros.

-Pero Harry yo te quiero y deseo estar contigo

-Ginny –dijo mientras acariciaba con la mano la mejilla de la chica- lo nuestro no puede ser... por lo menos no por ahora... si te pasase algo jamás me lo perdonaría.

-A mí me da igual lo que me pueda pasar, solo quiero estar contigo ¿es que no lo entiendes?

-No puedo permitir que corras peligro por mi culpa, no

-¡¡Abre los ojos Harry!! ¿No ves que todos estamos en peligro? ¡Con esa actitud acabarás solo! Cuando decidas dejarte querer me avisas –y dicho esto se levantó y se fue como alma que lleva el diablo.

Sin embargo, lo que el chico no sabía era que la pelirroja no se iba a dar por vencido tan pronto, no ahora que había estado en el paraíso esos tres meses que estuvieron juntos, no señor, ella estaba dispuesta a luchar lo que hiciese falta y hacer ver a Harry que ellos dos debían estar juntos. El muchacho al cabo de unos minutos decidió volver a la casa, allí ya no había nadie, se habían acostado todos por lo que decidió hacer lo mismo y se quedó dormido pensando como sería la vida con su pelirroja sin la amenaza de Voldemort, total los sueños son libres.

Bueno aquí les dejo otro capitulo, espero que les guste. Dejen criticas para ver como voy por favor!!!!!!


	3. La ansiada boda

Capítulo 3: La ansiada boda

El día dos de agosto La Madriguera amaneció sobresaltada ya que era el día del matrimonio de Bill y Fleur y todo el mundo iba de arriba hacia abajo. Cuando Harry bajo a desayunar se encontró a la señora Weasley en la cocina preparando el desayuno muy nerviosa y Ginny ayudándola.

- Buenos días Harry –le dijeron las dos

- Tienes el desayuno en la mesa

- Gracias –respondió el muchacho y se sentó al lado de su amigo Ron -¿a qué hora es la boda?

- Agg lgs doggrde –Contestó el pelirrojo aún con la comida en la boca

- ¡Ron! No hables con la boca llena. La boda es a las doce cielo, en cuanto terminéis id arriba, duchaos y poneos las túnicas de gala, están planchadas y puestas encima de vuestras camas.

- De acuerdo –dijeron los muchachos con un suspiro

Y así lo hicieron. Después de desayunar subieron arriba y se preparon, no sin antes haber tenido un pequeño percance en el que Ron se fue al suelo cuando intentaba ponerse la túnica de gala. Al final el resultado no fue tan malo, Harry iba vestido con un traje negro, camisa blanca, pajarita negra y una túnica verde esmeralda que resaltaba con sus ojos, en cambio ron se diferenciaba en que su camisa y su túnica eran azules. Cuando bajaron se encontraron al señor Weasley esperándoles.

- Vamos chicos, utilizaremos un traslador ya que ustedes todavía no tienen permiso para aparecerse –dijo el señor Weasley.

Los dos chicos se pusieron al lado de Arthur y cuando llegó la hora agarraron con fuerza la tetera y sintieron como su estómago se revolvía mientras ellos caían, "nunca me acostumbraré a esto" pensó Harry. Cuando abrió los ojos vio que se encontraba en una pequeña iglesia con muchos adornos florales y estaba abarrotada de gente. Se diferenciaba bastante bien quien pertenecía a los Weasley ya que eran casi todos pelirrojos y quien a la familia Delacour, los cuales eran de tez muy blanca y de ojos claros. Harry y Ron se sentaron a lado de los gemelos en uno de los primeros bancos donde se divisaba todo perfectamente. El muchacho comenzó a pasear su mirada de un lado a otro en busca de su pelirroja pero no la encontró.

- Es dama de honor así que todavía no ha llegado –le dijo Ron como si hubiese leído sus pensamientos –Oye Harry, todavía no entiendo porque dejaste a mi hermana. Si ya sé que me dijiste que era porque corría peligro pero ella te quiere y lleva todo el verano mal y como su hermano mayor no me gusta verla sufrir, así que ya puedes hacer algo.

Harry le iba a responder pero de pronto llegó Hermione se sentó a su lado haciendo que Ron la mirase con la boca abierta y los ojos como platos, el ojiverde le dio un codazo en el estómago para que reaccionase. Entonces el pelirrojo se puso rojo como un tomate y la muchacha también se puso colorada mientras Harry se reía.

Estás... preciosa Hermione –le dijo Ron algo cohibido

Gracias –le contestó ella igual de cohibida

Entonces comenzó a sonar la marcha nupcial rompiendo ese momento de tensión y todos los asistentes dirigieron la mirada hacia la puerta donde acababa de aparecer Fleur con un vestido color marfil con algún que otro encaje y un velo también del mismo color. Llevaba el pelo semi-recogido haciendo tirabuzones. Detrás de ella la seguían otras dos muchachas, la primera era rubia y parecía una veela por lo que Harry dedujo que era la hermana de Fleur, Gabrielle. Cuando el chico posó su mirada sobre la segunda muchacha se quedó embelesado mirándola, llevaba un vestido color marfil a juego con el de la novia con dibujos de flores por el vestido de color rojo que resaltaba con su pelo color fuego, sus miradas se cruzaron y Ginny sonrió al ver el efecto que tuvo sobre el chico.

Después de que el cura soltara su discurso y los novios se dijeran el sí quiero, todos se fueron al jardín de los Weasley ya que era allí donde se iba a celebrar el banquete, todo estaba decorado con bellos adornos florales, bombillitas de colores y alguna que otra pancarta felicitando a los novios. En el centro había medio centenar de mesas redondas en las que cabían de 6 a 8 personas y en el centro una mesa rectangular en la que se sentaron los novios y los padres de los novios. Apareció la comida en los platos y todo el mundo empezó a comer, incluidos Harry y Ron que seguían embelesados mirando a Ginny y Hermione respectivamente, las cuales se habían sentado enfrente de ellos. Una vez terminada la comilona apareció una pista de baile por arte de magia y una banda de músicos que comenzaron a tocar y la gente se levantó y fue a bailar. La muchacha pelirroja se marchó a hablar con su hermano Bill, mientras que Ron y Hermione también hicieron lo mismo dejando a Harry solo.

Hola Haggi –dijo una muchacha rubia que se había sentado a su lado sobresaltando al chico.

Ah, hola Gabrielle. ¿Qué tal?

Muy bien y tu? Sabes? Tenía muchas ganas de volveg a vegte y hablag contigo, me entege de la muegte de Dumbledogge, lo siento mucho. Tambien he leigdo muchas cosas que digcen en el pgofeta de ti, pego tganquilo yo no cgeo ni la mitad de lo que publican, sé que tu eges especial, que eges el elegido y sé que deggotaggas al señog tenebgoso.

Gracias, supongo.

Se pasaron unos tres cuartos de hora hablando animadamente y se pusieron al día de lo que había sucedido en sus vidas en esos dos años y medio que no se habían visto. Mientras, desde la otra punta del jardín Ginny los contemplaba echando chispas a la vez que hablaba con su amiga Luna, de pronto apareció un chico rubio y de ojos azules muy guapo, el cual pensó la chica que debía ser de la familia Delacour.

- ¡Hola! Me llamo Michael – "lo que me faltaba otro Michael en mi vida" pensó la pelirroja.

- Hola yo soy Ginny y ella es Luna –dijo con desgana, miró a la muchacha pero ya no estaba, giró la cabeza angustiada y vio que se dirigía hacia Neville –¡Lunaaa, no me... ! – Pero ya se encontraba demasiado lejos y no la oía.

El chico comenzó a hablarle mientras que ella buscaba una salida para escapar de él pero como no la encontraba le tocó aguantar su charla. Harry que había visto toda la escena, se levantó dejando a Gabrielle y fue donde estaba la pareja.

- Disculpa –le dijo al chico rubio al tiempo que lo que empujaba ligeramente –Señorita Weasley le importaría concederme este baile? –Preguntó Harry mientras le tendía la mano.

- Por supuesto –le respondió la muchacha cogiéndole la mano.

Se fueron al centro de la pista dejando a Michael todavía en estado de shock porque no sabía como en un segundo se había quedado solo. Ginny pasó sus manos por detrás del cuello de Harry a la vez que éste la rodeaba con sus brazos por la cintura y comenzaron a bailar la balada que estaba sonando.

¿Y bien? –Dijo el muchacho y la chica le miró con cara de no saber a que se refería –me debes una.

¿Cómo? –Le contestó separándose levemente.

Te salvé de las garras de ese rubio engreído.

¿Que me salvaste? JA y ¿quién te dijo que me molestaba?

Estaba claro, no hacía más que babear.

Y, ¿no has pensado que puede que me gustase? Te recuerdo que ya no somos novios y tú no eres quién para salvarme de nadie cuando acabas de estar con la idiota de la hermana de Flegggrr. ¡A esa si que se le notaba que estaba babeando por ti! –Dicho esto la muchacha se fue de la pista esperando que...

¡¡Ginny!! ¡Espera! –Decía el Harry mientras corría detrás de ella.

La pelirroja sonrió estando todavía de espaldas y se quedó parada mientras el chico llegaba hasta donde estaba ella.

Lo siento mucho Ginny... no quería ofenderte... pero es que...

¿Qué? –le espetó la chica un tanto molesta

Pues... es sólo que... ¡no soporté que ese idiota anduviese detrás de ti!

¿Y te crees que a mi me hizo gracia que estuvieses hablando TAN animadamente con esa Gabrielle?

No hacíamos nada malo solo charlábamos –le contestó el chico mientras ella le echaba una mirada asesina –de acuerdo... lo siento mucho Ginny fui un tonto, no soporto que estés enfadada conmigo ¿me perdonas?

Claro –y diciendo esto le abrazó muy fuerte.

Creo que todavía me debes un baile.

Se fueron a la pista y bailaron agarrados hasta altas horas de la noche cuando se acabó la fiesta y todo el mundo se fue a su casa, sin embargo ellos dos no querían que ese momento terminase nunca, se sentían tan bien así el uno cerca del otro que ya no existía nada más, ni Voldemort ni los problemas, nada sólo ellos. Finalmente tuvieron que acabar el baile y marcharse a sus cuartos porque los gemelos amenazaban con echarles un maleficio, y así Harry y Ginny pasaron una de las mejores noches de sus vidas.

Holaaaaaaa!!!!! Aquí os dejo otro capitulo, espero que os guste, leerlo y DEJAD CRITICAS POR FAVOR. Besosssssss aioooo


	4. Apariciones,desgracias y huidas

Capítulo 4: Apariciones, desgracias y huidas

Habían pasado cuatro días desde la boda de Bill y Fleur y todo había vuelto a la relativa calma de La Madriguera. El día después de la fiesta los cuatro amigos tuvieron que recoger y limpiar todo el jardín mientras hacían bromas e incluso comenzaron una pelea con las bolsas de basura que para sorpresa de Harry ganó Ginny. El resto de días los pasaban en el lago, practicando quiditch, jugando al ajedrez mágico o hablando. Así, llegó el día en el que Harry y Ron se examinaban de aparición, el señor Weasley les llevó al ministerio en un coche que le habían dejado a excepción de que este no volaba ni se podía hacer invisible. Una vez allí se dirigieron a la tercera planta donde se encontraron a algunos de sus compañeros de Howgarts, Arthur se fue a su despacho diciéndoles que tenía mucha prisa y que cuando terminasen fuesen donde él. En ese momento apareció una señora de unos treinta y pico años, pelo largo y de color castaño y unos ojos azules que resaltaban:

Buenos días, mi nombre es Alice Emersson y seré vuestra examinadora de aparición – dijo la mujer dirigiéndose a los cinco adolescentes. Sacó un pergamino y comenzó a leer: -Susan Bones, Seamus Finnegan, Justin Flinch-Fletchley, Harry Potter y Ronald Weasley ¿correcto? –Todos asintieron.

Bien –continuó diciendo la mujer – Cruzad la puerta que hay detrás de mí y sentaos en una de las sillas por favor.

Y dicho esto los cinco echaron a andar hacia la otra sala seguidos por Alice. La estancia a la que habían entrado era algo que jamás habían visto: cerca de la puerta se encontraban 5 sillas de roble solitarias, pero más allá de las sillas se extendía un paisaje totalmente bucólico, era un pequeño bosque donde lucía el sol, había un río de agua cristalina que comenzaba en una cascada, los pájaros cantaban y al otro lado del puente que cruzaba la corriente de agua había dos pequeñas casitas de un piso construidas con ladrillo y tejado a dos aguas. Los cinco adolescentes se sentaron en las sillas y Alice llamó a la primera muchacha. Le mandó que se apareciese junto a la puerta de una de las casitas, después le mandó aparecerse a Seamus cerca de un castaño muy grande y muy viejo. Mientras, los nervios hacían su aparición en Harry y Ron, sobretodo en este último que se estaba empezando a sofocar y a sudar muchísimo y en una ocasión estuvo a punto de caerse de la silla. Por fin llegó el turno del ojiverde que le tocó aparecerse en la cascada y lo hizo a la perfección, después a Ron le mandaron aparecerse en el puente pero al desaparecerse se dejó la nariz (NA:/os lo imagináis sin nariz??? jaaja). El muchacho estaba coloradísimo de la vergüenza ya que todos se estaban riendo, la examinadora le dio otra oportunidad y en esta ocasión sí lo hizo bien.

- Buenos chicos, ¡Felicidades! Están todos aprobados -y diciendo esto hizo un movimiento con su varita y aparecieron cinco carnets flotando en el aire –Sin embargo... si queréis obtener vuestra licencia tendréis que ir por ella – y con otro golpe de su varita cada uno de los carnets salió volando en una dirección distinta.

Justin fue el primero en desaparecerse seguido luego por Seamus y Susan.

-Ron creo que nuestros carnets están en algún lugar de donde nos tuvimos que aparecer, así que vamos!!

Harry apareció otra vez en la cascada a la vez que el pelirrojo hacía lo mismo en el puente, los dos muchachos comenzaron a buscar sus licencias desesperadamente. Finalmente Ron encontró la suya pegada a una de las maderas del puente y Harry la encontró debajo de una piedra dentro del agua. Cuando volvieron, los otros tres ya estaban allí y Alice les dejó marcharse, se despidieron de sus compañeros y fueron en busca del señor Weasley pero no hizo falta porque se lo encontraron a mitad de camino y se le veía muy alterado y nervioso.

-Chicos ¡¡al fin os encuentro!! No sabía si habíais terminado ya vuestro examen. Tenemos que irnos inmediatamente, ha habido un ataque de mortífagos.

-¿Dónde? –Preguntaron los dos al unísono.

-En la Madriguera

-¿Qué paso? ¿ Hay alguien herido? –dijeron los chicos interrumpiendo al señor Weasley, éste suspiró y les dijo:

-Desgraciadamente si, Charlie fue alcanzado por uno de los hechizos aunque gracias a que Remus y Tonks estaban en la casa pudieron repeler el ataque y le llevaron rápidamente a San Mungo.

Dicho esto los tres se aparecieron en el hospital y subieron a la habitación de Charlie, allí ya se encontraba el resto de la familia Weasley incluido Bill que había vuelto lo más rápido que pudo de su viaje de novios, Lupin y Tonks. Al ver a Arthur la señora Weasley se echó en los brazos de su marido sollozando, Ginny hizo lo mismo con Harry y Hermione estuvo pensando hacer lo mismo con Ron pero se contuvo.

-Fue horrible, Arthur! –dijo la señora Weasley

-Pensé que no sobreviviríamos –esta vez fue Ginny la que intervino y Harry la abrazó con más fuerza. Le partía el alma ver llorar a su pelirroja pero lo que de verdad hizo que su corazón se parase fue el hecho de que había estado a punto de perderla, de no verla jamás.

Al cabo de un rato hicieron salir a los chicos para así poder hablar con más tranquilidad. Los gemelos sacaron unas cuantas orejas extensibles suficientes para todos y comenzaron a escuchar.

-¿Se sabe que buscaban? –preguntó el señor Weasley

-No lo sabemos con seguridad, pero creemos que buscaban a Harry –contestó Lupin.

-Sin embargo, no creo que le buscasen para matarle –dijo Tonks de pronto

-¿Por qué dices eso? –Preguntó la señora Weasley, la cual había dejado de llorar al oír esto.

-Creo que buscan algo que Harry tiene o que sabe –respondió la del pelo color rosa chicle.

Al oír esto Harry se quitó la oreja extensible, ya había escuchado suficiente, "así que me buscan" pensó el muchacho, "puede que Ron tuviese razón cuando dijo que igual se habían enterado de que íbamos en busca de los horcruxes cuando apareció aquella noticia en el periódico". Mientras el chico pensaba todos le miraban preocupados especialmente Hermione y Ron que sabían toda la verdad acerca de los horcruxes y el trabajo que le encomendó Dumbledore al muchacho. Pasados unos minutos Remus y Lupin salieron de la habitación junto con Bill y les llevaron de vuelta a La Madriguera.

Una vez allí los cinco miembros de la orden del fénix pusieron una cantidad sin fin de hechizos protectores y detectores de tenebrismo. La cena transcurrió en total silencio y con unas caras de tristeza, cada cual estaba con sus pensamientos, sobre todo Harry que se sentía muy mal por lo sucedido "todo esto es culpa mía, debo ponerle fin antes de que más de mis seres queridos acaben muertos" "sí, me iré esta noche en busca de los horcruxes" "iré yo solo, no quiero que Hermione y Ron corran peligro también" "decidido, esta noche cuando todos duerman recogeré mis cosas y me iré primero al valle de Godric..." pensaba el muchacho.

Una vez terminada la cena todos se fueron a dormir ya que no estaban con ánimos para charlar. Cuando Harry estuvo seguro de que Ron estaba dormido se levantó, se vistió, cogió sus cosas y bajó las escaleras procurando hacer el menor ruido posible. Escribió una nota a la familia Weasley diciendo que se iba para intentar derrotar a Voldemort y se disculpaba por el daño que habían sufrido debido a acogerle como a uno de sus hijos. Cuando estaba a punto de irse sonó una voz en las escaleras.

¡HARRY JAMES POTTER! ¿SE PUEDE SABER QUE DIABLOS PIENSAS HACER?

El muchacho se dio la vuelta y se encontró con...


	5. Confesiones

Capítulo 5: confesiones

Cuando Harry estuvo seguro de que Ron estaba dormido se levantó, se vistió, cogió sus cosas y bajó las escaleras procurando hacer el menor ruido posible. Escribió una nota a la familia Weasley diciendo que se iba para intentar derrotar a Voldemort y se disculpaba por el daño que habían sufrido debido a acogerle como a uno de sus hijos. Cuando estaba a punto de irse sonó una voz en las escaleras.

¡HARRY JAMES POTTER! ¿SE PUEDE SABER QUE DIABLOS PIENSAS HACER?

El muchacho se dio la vuelta y se encontró con Ginny echa una furia mientras le miraba esperando una respuesta.

¿NO ME PIENSAS CONTESTAR?

Yo... no... iba a hacer nada...

¿Y ENTONCES PORQUE ESTÁN TODAS TUS COSAS AQUÍ?

Harry no contestó solo se limitó a mirar hacia otro lado ya que no era capaz de aguantar la mirada de ella, jamás había visto en su rostro una expresión así, era una mezcla de tristeza, furia y desesperación.

-¿Adónde pensabas ir? ¡Contéstame!

-Verás... es que... –comenzó a decir el muchacho- no se como decírtelo... es complicado.

-Empieza por el principio –le espetó Ginny – de aquí no te marchas, así que siéntate y cuéntamelo todo.

-De acuerdo... –dijo el chico sentándose en una de las sillas y haciendo tiempo mientras trataba de salir del apuro.

-¿Piensas empezar o no?

–Bueno ya sabes todo lo de la profecía y que yo soy el elegido, el único que puede derrotar a Voldemort. Pues verás todo este último curso Dumbledore me estuvo enseñando y entrenando para matar a ese vil asesino. –Harry calló para tragar saliva y organizar sus ideas, pero aún así su razón le decía que no debía seguir contándole todo, que de esta manera la ponía más en peligro.

-Continua Harry –le interrumpió Ginny. El chico suspiró y prosiguió su relato.

-Durante todas esas clases descubrimos que el alma de Voldemort está dividida en siete partes llamados horcruxes, uno era el diario de Tom Riddle –al decir esto la muchacha se sobresaltó un poco – un anillo que destruyó Dumbledore, la taza de Hufflepuff (NA:/ no me acuerdo bien si era de Hufflepuff o Ravenclaw), el medallón de Slytherin –al decir esto, se acordó de lo que pasó aquella noche y le tembló ligeramente la voz- luego está el cuerpo del propio Voldemort y por último dos que desconocemos.

-Así que eso era lo que hacías cuando estabas con Dumbledore –dijo la chica pensando en voz alta –y... ¿Cuantos faltan por destruir?

-Pues... el diario ya lo destruí en segundo, el anillo lo destruyó Dumbledore y el medallón lo robó un tal R.A.B, y como no tenemos la certeza de que lo haya destruido faltan cuatro y Voldemort.

Ginny se quedó en silencio asimilando toda la información que acababa de recibir, al cabo de un rato salió de sus cavilaciones y le preguntó al chico:

-Harry, ¿por esto te buscan los mortífagos?

-Supongo... no estoy completamente seguro.

-Entonces Tonks tenía razón cuando dijo que los mortífagos no te buscaban para matarte sino para averiguar lo que tú sabes acerca de los horcruxes y cuantos han sido destruidos.

-Pero seguro que después de que tuviesen la información me matarían, y como no han conseguido capturarme harán daño a todos mis seres queridos hasta que yo aparezca. –Se levantó y caminó hacia donde Ginny estaba sentada y se arrodilló hasta quedar casi a la misma altura –Ginny, ¿entiendes ahora por qué debo irme? Cuanto antes me vaya y destruya a Voldemort antes el mundo podrá estar tranquilo.

-No... Entiendo que hay que destruir los horcruxes y todo eso, pero no tienes porqué hacerlo solo y mucho menos escapándote de noche sin despedirte. ¿Sabes? Hay muchísima gente dispuesta a ayudarte, entre ellas yo.

-Pero esto es mejor que lo haga solo, no quiero que nadie salga herido por mi culpa. Entiéndelo por favor, es algo que me tocó hacerlo a mí.

-¿Y Ron y Hermione? ¿También les piensas dejar?

-Tampoco les quiero poner en peligro...

-ahhhh,¡¡ESTOY HARTA DE QUE INTENTES PROTEGER A TODO EL MUNDO!!! ¡¡¡No haces más que huir del cariño y la confianza que te da la gente!!! ¡¡Dios!!! ¡¡Tienes complejo de protector!!

-Ginny... entiéndelo... - Le suplicó el muchacho.

-¡NO!¡ENTIENDEME TÚ A MÍ!¡LLEVO 6 AÑOS ENAMORADA DE TI Y CUANDO PENSABA QUE NUNCA ME QUERRÍAS MÁS QUE COMO UNA AMIGA ME DICES QUE TAMBIÉN ME QUIERES, PASAMOS LOS MEJORES MESES DE MI VIDA Y LUEGO ME ROMPES EL CORAZÓN PORQUE DICES QUE TIENES MIEDO DE QUE ME PASE ALGO POR CULPA DE VOLDEMORT! – la chica paró un instante para coger aire y continuó- ¡AUN ASÍ ME RESIGNÉ PORQUE TE QUIERO Y ESPERÉ A QUE TE DIESES CUENTA QUE DA IGUAL QUE INTENTES PROTEGERME, QUE TODOS ESTAMOS EN PELIGRO!¡Y AHORA ME SALES CON QUE TE VAS Y ¿PIENSAS QUE ME VOY A QUEDAR DE BRAZOS CRUZADOS VIENDO COMO EL CHICO QUE QUIERO SE VA PARA DESTRUIR A VOLDEMORT? MIENTRAS YO ME QUEDO AQUÍ SUFRIENDO POR TU AUSENCIA, POR LA INCERTIDUMBRE DE SI TE VOLVERÉ A VER, SI TE VOLVERÉ A TENER EN MIS BRAZOS? ¡NO SEÑOR, CREO QUE YA HA SIDO BASTANTE, TÚ NO TE VAS DE AQUÍ POR LO MENOS SOLO!

El chico se sorprendió por todo lo que llevaba bullendo en el interior de la chica durante tanto tiempo, se acercó a ella y le cogió la cara suavemente con las dos manos y le susurró un leve lo siento. Se dio la vuelta, cogió el baúl y cuando estaba a punto de desaparecerse, la chica corrió hacia él y...


	6. Conociendo a desconocidos no tan

Capítulo 6: Conociendo a desconocidos no tan poco conocidos

Bueno un pequeño recordatorio y seguimos...

El chico se sorprendió por todo lo que llevaba bullendo en el interior de la chica durante tanto tiempo, se acercó a ella y le cogió la cara suavemente con las dos manos y le susurró un leve lo siento. Se dio la vuelta, cogió el baúl y cuando estaba a punto de desaparecerse, la chica corrió hacia él y al producirse contacto, acabaron desapareciéndose los dos. Al cabo de unos segundos Ginny cayó encima de Harry y quedaron los dos tirados en el suelo. Se encontraban en un espacio abierto lleno de arboles y maleza, el chico ayudó a levantarse a la pelirroja y empezaron a caminar para intentar salir de allí.

- Harry... ¿dónde estamos?

- Pues deberíamos estar en el Valle de Godric, pero lo único que veo es oscuridad y árboles, no hay ni una triste casa –le respondió el muchacho

- Pero, ¿cómo has podido desaparecerte hasta aquí si no conocías el valle y no puedes visualizarlo en tu mente?

- Por las fotos de mi álbum, muchas de ellas están sacadas en mi antigua casa o en el jardín. –Contestó mientras seguían caminando –se puede saber en que diablos estabas pensando cuándo hiciste eso?

- ¿El qué? –dijo Ginny haciéndose la tonta

- ¡Pues desaparecerte conmigo!

- Ah eso... no estaba dispuesta a que te fueras solo, no te pienso dejar ni un minuto.

-¡Estás loca! Yo que me iba para no poneros más en peligro en especial a ti y no se te ocurre otra cosa más que venir conmigo! –le dijo el chico

-¡pues lo siento mucho si no te agrada pero me quedaré a tu lado a menos que vuelvas a casa y si no te gusta te aguantas!

Y dicho esto los dos continuaron caminando en silencio inmersos en sus propios pensamientos, Harry estaba enfadado con la pelirroja por haberse puesto en peligro de esta manera pero por otro lado le encantaba que estuviese junto a él, Ginny en cambio estaba molesta por el comportamiento protector del muchacho y su manía de aislarse del mundo y culparse por todo. De pronto escucharon un ruido que les devolvió a la realidad, el muchacho sacó su varita y se puso delante de la pelirroja para defenderla.

Volvió a escucharse otro ruido pero éste había sonado más cercano, al cabo de pocos segundos el mismo ruido y continuó durante varios minutos que a los chicos les parecieron eternos. El sonido cada vez era más claro y cercano, fuera lo que fuese algo se dirigía hacia donde estaban ellos. Entonces el ruido paró y Harry se puso aún más alerta si cabe y de repente... surgió un hombre alto y fuerte con una escopeta. Mediría 1,80, poseía un cuerpo musculoso y rondaría los cuarenta años, tenía el pelo un poco canoso y recogido en una pequeña coleta, su cara era redonda y tenía varias marcas y moretones que reflejaban las batallas que había librado, sus ojos grises pasaron de la alerta al alivio cuando vio a los dos muchachos y posó la mirada en la cicatriz en forma de rayo y después en los ojos de Harry.

-¿Quién eres? –preguntó el muchacho muy asustado

-Soy Ethan Bane y tú por lo que veo eres Harry Potter pero a ti no te conozco –dijo mientras dirigía la mirada hacia la pelirroja.

-Soy... Ginny... Weasley –Contestó la muchacha que todavía no se había recuperado del susto.

-Encantado, bueno y.. ¿Qué hacéis por aquí?

-Em –Comenzó a decir Harry –pues venía a visitar la casa de mis padres y tu que hacías aquí?

-Yo estaba cazando –dijo el hombre a la vez que señalaba su rifle.

-¿Cazando a estas horas? –Saltó Ginny.

-Si verás últimamente hay muchas cosas fuera de...lugar

-No te entiendo –dijo el chico

-Digamos que aparecen ciertos sujetos con no muy buenas intenciones y yo les intento dar caza. –Respondió Ethan.

-¿mortífagos?

-Sí, desde hace aproximadamente tres semanas no hacen más que rondar por aquí y por tu casa –Al ver que los chicos no hablaban cambió de tema -¿por qué no mejor salimos de este bosque y vamos a mi casa? Allí podréis descansar, no tenéis muy buena cara ¿de acuerdo?

Los dos adolescentes se limitaron a asentir con la cabeza y comenzaron a caminar al lado de Ethan. Pasados unos minutos salieron del bosque y divisaron una pequeña casa de piedra con tejado a dos aguas. Entraron y lo primero que percibieron fue un olor como a hierba recién cortada, la primera estancia era un salón pequeño con un sofá y un sillón alrededor de una chimenea. El hombre encendió la chimenea y les invitó a sentarse, desapareció por la puerta y al cabo de unos minutos regresó con una tetera y varias tazas. (nA/: ¿por qué los ingleses siempre toman té? es que a todas horas es increíble la devoción que tienen por él... jejjej)

-¿Tenéis hambre? Os puedo preparar algo para comer –dijo Ethan

-No gracias –Contestaron los dos

-En ese caso será mejor que descanséis mañana será otro día

-Oye Ethan –dijo Harry de pronto- ¿tú eres mago?

-Oh, no, soy un squib.

-Y ¿conociste a mis padres? - volvió a preguntar el muchacho.

-Sí, me los presentó Albus cuando se vinieron a vivir aquí y alguna vez que otra hablé con ellos.

-¿Dumbledore? ¿También conociste a Dumbledore? –Esta vez fue Ginny la que preguntó.

-Sí, era amigo de mi tío, de cuando estudió en Howgarts, siempre fue muy amable conmigo la verdad es que era un gran hombre, fue una tragedia lo que sucedió. –Al ver que el rostro de los dos muchachos se ensombreció ligeramente continuó –También te conocí a ti, Harry, cuando eras un bebé, te pareces muchísimo a tus padres. Así que también vienes a ver la casa de tus padres... parece que a todo el mundo le ha entrado ganas de visitarla últimamente.

-¿Te refieres a los mortífagos?

-Sí, como os he contado antes, he visto a varios rondando la casa, no se lo que tramarán o buscarán pero seguro que nada bueno. ¿Y tú por qué vuelves?

-Simplemente quería volver a verla y visitar la tumba de mis padres ahora que ya tengo el carnet de aparición.

-Me parece bien, si queréis mañana os llevo –dijo Ethan

-De acuerdo, gracias –dijo el muchacho.

-Ahora creo que debéis descansar, además Ginny tu ya tienes el pijama puesto –comentó mientras dirigía una mirada interrogante a la pelirroja haciendo que ésta se ruborizara ligeramente.

-Ah eso es una larga historia –contestó Harry.

-Bueno en ese caso, seguidme que os voy a enseñar vuestras habitaciones.

Se levantaron y caminaron por un estrecho pasillo apenas iluminado por varias velas, le asignó a Ginny la segunda habitación que había, era bastante grande, tenía una pequeña cama con una mesilla a su lado y un armario que ocupaba toda la pared. Dejaron allí a la pelirroja y se encaminaron al dormitorio que estaba al final del pasillo, Harry entró y se despidió de Ethan con un buenas noches.

El chico abrió su baúl que había aparecido misteriosamente en su habitación y se puso el pantalón de su pijama, apagó la vela que estaba encendida y se metió en la cama. Empezó a pensar en todo lo que había ocurrido en las últimas horas y cuando ya se estaba quedando dormido la puerta de su habitación se abrió y tras ella apareció Ginny y se acercó a la cama del chico.

-Harry –susurró la pelirroja- ¿puedo dormir contigo? Es que tengo un poco de miedo...

El muchacho no dijo nada solo se limitó a levantar el edredón para que entrase, Ginny se acostó y se quedó dormida al cabo de poco tiempo sobre el pecho de Harry. Éste la contemplaba mientras dormía y pensaba que era lo más bonito que había visto en su vida y anhelaba poder estar con ella y probar el sabor de sus besos, así que con mucho cuidado de no despertarla le dio un suave beso y le susurró un "te amo" apenas audible. Con la mujer que quería en sus brazos Morfeo le venció y tuvo un placentero sueño que no quiso que terminase jamás.


	7. Interrupciones y sacudidas

Capítulo 7: Interrupciones y sacudidas

A la mañana siguiente Ethan les llevó a la antigua casa Potter, ésta era una casa blanca de dos pisos y con un imponente jardín, sin embargo se notaba que estaba deshabitada por la gran cantidad de maleza que había por todas partes y que en algunos tramos hasta cubría las paredes de la casa. Harry entró en la casa seguido por Ginny y Ethan que iba con su rifle en alto por si acaso surgían imprevistos. Lo primero que vieron fue un pasillo que concluía en unas escaleras que llevaban al piso superior. A mano izquierda quedaba la cocina y un baño y a la derecha había un gran salón con una chimenea y encima de la repisa había unas cuantas fotos de Lily y James y una o dos de Harry de bebé. Continuaron inspeccionando el piso de arriba, habitación por habitación hasta que llegaron a una en la que había una cuna en el centro y varios juguetes esparcidos por el suelo. El ojiverde los fue recogiendo uno por uno y los depositó en la cuna mientras una sensación de tristeza y de rabia le invadía y le empujaba a vengar a sus padres. Se obligó a si mismo a salir allí y se dirigió al pequeño cementerio que había al lado de la casa para visitar la tumba de James y Lily. Se arrodilló junto a las dos tumbas mientras acariciaba las lápidas de mármol blanco y unas lágrimas furtivas se escapaban de sus ojos.

Hola, se que he tardado mucho en venir a visitaros pero por fin estoy aquí... Desearía que estuvieseis aquí conmigo y que Voldemort no hubiera existido nunca y así toda la gente que ha muerto por su culpa estaría viva. Sólo de este modo, sin Voldemort, sin mortífagos, conseguiríamos un mundo sin miedo, un mundo en el que sus gentes no viviesen aterrorizados por la amenaza constante de muerte. Mamá, papá por eso os quiero pedir que me deis fuerza para poder enfrentarme a mi destino y terminar de una vez con este reinado del terror por todo los momentos felices que me ha robado.

En ese preciso momento el muchacho giró la cabeza para ver como dos figuras aparecían cerca de Ethan y Ginny y les empezaban a lanzar maldiciones cogiendo de improvisto a esta última y alcanzándole.

-¡Ginnyyy!!! –gritó Harry

Ethan comenzó a disparar a diestro y siniestro mientras Harry corría veloz esquivando los hechizos que le lanzaban los mortífagos para llegar a donde se encontraba su pelirroja, cuando llegó donde ella, notó que aún estaba viva y por eso decidió llevársela lo más rápido posible de hay para poder salvarla. Cuando estaba a punto de desaparecerse con Ginny en sus brazos...

------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Bueno aquí les dejo un mini capitulo, dentro de poco pondre el siguiente, aunque como no he recibido ningún review creo que no está gustando mi fic así que me estoy planteando dejarlo.Espero que les guste, dejen reviews por favor!ciaoo


	8. Perdoname

Hola!!!k tl estais?bueno ante todo muchas gracias x los reviews q he recibido, me ha alegrado mucho que haya a gente k le guste, asi que voy a seguir con el capitulo 8!espero que os guste!seguir dejando reviews xfa!Aioooo

Capítulo 8: Perdóname

Ethan comenzó a disparar a diestro y siniestro mientras Harry corría veloz esquivando los hechizos que le lanzaban los mortífagos para llegar a donde se encontraba su pelirroja, cuando llegó donde ella, notó que aún estaba viva y por eso decidió llevársela lo más rápido posible de hay para poder salvarla. Cuando estaba a punto de desaparecerse con Ginny en sus brazos escuchó a uno de los mortífagos:

-Vamos Mcnair hay que deshacerse de este inútil el chico se escapa!!

-De acuerdo Bellatrix tú atrapa al muchacho para que nos diga donde ha escondido el horcrux yo mataré a este molesto squib. ¡Avada kedavra! –gritó cuando Bellatrix se dirigió hacia el muchacho.

Harry vio cómo el rayo alcanzaba a Ethan y éste caía al suelo inerte. Afortunadamente, el chico reaccionó rápido y pudo desaparecerse antes de que Lestrange le atrapase.

El muchacho apareció en el hospital San Mungo con Ginny en sus brazos y empezó a gritar desesperado para que alguien le atendiese.

-¡AYUDA!¡NECESITO AYUDA!!

Entonces apareció un médico y levitó a Ginny hasta una camilla.

-¿qué le ha ocurrido?

-Le ha atacado un mortífago –contestó Harry

-¿cómo os llamáis? –volvió a preguntar el médico

-Ella es Ginny Weasley y yo soy Harry Potter.

-Bien, yo soy el doctor Harper, por favor espera aquí, tenemos que atenderla lo más rápido posible porque está muy malherida, cuando sepa algo te llamaremos. –Y dicho esto desapareció a toda velocidad con la camilla y dos enfermeras detrás de él.

Pasadas dos horas el muchacho ya se empezaba a impacientar y también estaba poniendo nerviosa a la enfermera que estaba al cargo de esa planta ya que le preguntaba si tenía noticias de ella cada 5-10 minutos. Entonces apareció el doctor Harper tras la puerta.

-¿Cómo está¿Está bien? - preguntó el chico avasallando al pobre doctor.

-Tranquilízate, lo peor ya ha pasado, sin embargo, todavía corre peligro, nosotros ya hemos hecho todo lo posible ahora sólo nos queda ver cómo evoluciona.

-¿Puedo pasara a verla?

-De acuerdo, sígueme es por aquí.

Una vez en la habitación, Harry observó que Ginny estaba sobre una cama de dosel, estaba muy pálida y tenía algún vendaje que otro por el cuerpo. El doctor les dejó solos diciendo que iba a avisar a la familia Weasley, entonces el chico cogió una silla y se acercó a la pelirroja.

-Ginny... despierta... abre los ojos por favor... –entonces el chico le cogió la mano- no te mueras por favor... ¿qué voy a hacer yo sin ti?- las lágrimas comenzaron a salir de sus ojos – te necesito... Ginny...

_Perdóname_

_Si pido más de lo que puedo dar_

_Si grito cuando yo debo callar_

_Si huyo cuando tú me necesitas más_

-Todo esto es culpa mía... no debí dejar que te quedaras conmigo, debí llevarte de vuelta a tu casa... debí protegerte –se acercó a ella y le susurró con lágrimas en los ojos: lo siento, lo siento, lo siento mucho pero por favor quédate conmigo porque si tú te mueres yo me muero...

_Perdóname_

_Cuando te digo que no te quiero más_

_Son palabras que nunca sentí_

_Que hoy se vuelven contra mí_

-Porque... ¿sabes? TE AMO, te amo como jamás he amado a nadie y jamás lo haré. A cada segundo me arrepiento por haberte alejado de mi lado porque echo de menos tus besos, tus abrazos y tus caricias, te echo de menos a ti, me muero por pasar un segundo contigo, que me dediques una de tus sonrisas maravillosas.

_Perdóname, perdóname, perdóname_

_Si hay algo que quiero eres tú_

_Perdóname_

_Si los celos te han dañado alguna vez_

_Si alguna noche la pase lejos de ti_

_en otros brazos, otro cuerpo y otra piel__  
__perdóname si no soy quien tú te mereces  
si no valgo el dolor que has  
pagado por mí a veces._

-¿Te acuerdas cuando nos conocimos en el andén? Tú ya entonces te fijaste en mí y fueron pasando los años y cada vez que me veías te ponías muy nerviosa y no hablabas. Luego vino Cho y tú te empezaste a fijar en otros chicos, fui un imbécil, sólo entonces me empecé a dar cuenta de que te amaba, de que te amo desde el primer día que te vi. Luego hice todo lo posible para separarte de Dean, a pesar de que era mi amigo me moría de celos cada vez que os veía en algún pasillo desierto y oscuro besaros, cada noche soñaba que yo era el dueño de tus besos y de tus caricias y que no existía nada más, solo tú y yo.

_Perdóname, perdóname, perdóname_

_Si hay algo que quiero eres tú_

_Perdóname y no busque  
un motivo o un por que,  
simplemente, yo me  
equivoqué perdóname._

-Después comenzamos a salir juntos y fue la mejor época de mi vida, creía que vivía en un sueño y como todo sueño tiene su final nuestra relación también tuvo que terminar. Yo te alejé de mí por miedo a que Voldemort te hiciese daño y ¿de qué ha servido? De todas formas te han lastimado y todo por mi culpa, no supe protegerte, y por eso me vengaré y para ello tengo que volver a alejarme de ti, tengo que destruir los horcruxes y lo más pronto posible, pero tienes que despertar, quiero volver a ver esos ojos marrones que me hacen volar, quiero que llegue ese día en el que podamos estar juntos para siempre...

Justo cuando Harry le iba a dar un beso a Ginny, la puerta se abrió de golpe y unos brazos le rodearon fuertemente para después pasar a su hija. La señora Weasley tenía la cara llena de lágrimas, se encontraba muy nerviosa e incluso hipaba. Tras ella aparecieron Hermione, que también abrazó a Harry, Ron y el señor Weasley.

-Harry, estabamos muy preocupados por ti y por Ginny. Pensábamos mandar a alguien de la orden a buscaros.

-Yo-yo... lo siento... no quería que Ginny vienese conmigo fue... un accidente...

-¿Se puede saber que diablos se te pasó por la cabeza para hacer eso? –Le preguntó la señora Weasley.

-Verá señora Weasley yo me fui para intentar derrotar a Voldemort.

-Pero si eres un niño, tú sólo no podrías!

-Quizá no pueda pero ese es mi destino, me ha tocado y solo yo puedo matarlo.

-¡Qué estupideces dices, tú no tienes porqué matarle!

Cuando el muchacho iba a responderle, entró el doctor Harper y les pidió a los señores Weasley que saliesen para hablar con ellos.

-Harry¿qué pasó en el valle de Godric? –Preguntó Ron.

-Pues llegamos y aparecimos en un bosque, entonces apareció un hombre con un rifle y resultó ser un squib que conocía a Dumbledore y a mis padres, pasamos el resto de la noche en su casa. Y al día siguiente nos llevó a mi... antigua casa... allí aparecieron dos mortífagos y... y...

-¿Le lanzaron una maldición a Ginny no? –Terminó Hermione.

-Sí, pero además mataron a Ethan.

-¿Ethan¿Quién es Ethan? –Volvió a preguntar el pelirrojo.

-Ay Ron es bastante obvio, Ethan es el squib. Harry¿reconociste a los mortífagos?

-Por lo que les escuché decir creo que eran Bellatrix y Mcnair y me querían atrapar a mí porque pensaban que había cogido el horcrux.

-Harry¿te das cuenta de lo que eso significa¡Eso quiere decir que allí hay un horcrux!

-Por eso tengo que volver allí.

-¿Cuándo nos marchamos? –Preguntó Ron.

-Lo siento mucho pero esto lo voy a hacer yo solo, no voy a consentir que os pase algo malo y no acepto peros! Cuándo encuentre el horcrux y lo destruya volveré y entonces iremos juntos si todavía queréis a buscar los que faltan pero este lo quiero hacer yo solo¿de acuerdo?

Los dos amigos asintieron sin estar del todo de acuerdo y salieron de la habitación rumbo a la cafetería. Entonces Harry se levantó de la silla, se acercó a Ginny y le susurró:

-Te amo –le dio un ligero beso en los labios- lo siento... –y desapareció.

-Harry... –dijo la pelirroja abriendo ligeramente los ojos.

-------------------------------------------------------------------------

Hola de nuevo!!la semana q viene publicare el siguiente capitulo!ciaooo!


End file.
